Dreaming
by sarcasmcocktail
Summary: Tristan knows what he wants and he knows that he can’t have it so he’s left to his own thoughts. One shot Trory songfic. Please read and review


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Gilmore Girls_, the genius that is Amy Sherman-Palladino has all of those…nor do I own the song _Dreaming_ by 98 Degrees.

**Background**: This story takes place some time right after Concert Interruptus about Tristan's feelings towards Rory. Rory is with Dean and everything before and during that episode happened (this includes the fight with Dean and staring at Rory in class).

**AN:** This story just popped into my head when I was listening to the song and I thought I'd try it out. If you like this please read my 2 trories _Remember__ Me?_ and _History Repeats Itself_ and my lit song fic _That Day._ Also please review.

**Summary:** Tristan knows what he wants and he knows that he can't have it so he's left to his own thoughts.

_Dreaming of you_

_Dreaming everyday and every night of my life_

_While someone else is holding you tight_

_So I'll see you in my dreams girl_

Tristan DuGrey didn't want to wake up one morning because he was having the most amazing dream. In his dream, Rory Gilmore was finally telling him that she felt the same as he did. She didn't hate him, she wanted him – she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He could feel her in his arms and he never wanted to let go. As soon as he opened his eyes, Tristan realized that Dean was still in the picture. _What does he have that I don't?_ Tristan thought…only one thing came to mind – Rory.

_Have you ever wanted someone so bad that_

_You really didn't care if they had _

_Any idea how you feel_

_'Cause your dreams are so real_

In his dreams, Tristan could even smell Rory's hair as he held her tight. He'd plant sweet kisses on her forehead causing her to look up at him with those beautiful blue eyes. Those eyes held so much innocence and just made Tristan want her even more. She'd never know how he felt; he couldn't bear to tell her. Tristan DuGrey, King of Chilton, falling for a girl was completely unheard of…especially when he was head over heels and wanted more than just sex. When it came to Rory even banter was acceptable conversation, he'd do anything to hear her voice. Tristan knew that everyone around them could tell how he felt; they saw his third grade act. It didn't matter how many signs there were, Rory would never know.

_Please help me _

_To understand this feelings_

_I'm dreaming_

_Your body's so appealing_

Sure, Tristan had liked girls before, but he didn't want to converse with them. The feelings towards Rory were something new…the feeling that all he wanted to do was be around her. He started to remember the day Ms. Caldecott was talking about the debate and all he could do was stare at Rory.

_"What's so fascinating, Mr. DuGrey?" she'd asked._

_"Uh nothing Ms. Caldecott."_Nothing but how amazing Rory Gilmore is. Later she'd even called him on it.

_"More fun than staring at Miss Gilmore's ear?"_

No one had ever noticed his staring before, he'd been doing it since Rory started going to Chilton. Ever since she turned him down for that study date he'd wanted her. At first it was all about the challenge but then as time went on he wanted her. He wanted her more than anything. She had such an innocent look to her, she was so beautiful. Tristan didn't know how to control his feelings because they were so new to him. All he wanted was to touch her in any way, to be with her, and most of all to have her want him.

Every girl at Chilton wanted Tristan, even the uptight and very into her schoolwork, Paris Geller. But one girl didn't, the girl that Tristan would do anything for.

_You're committed to someone else_

_But here in my mind_

_I have you all to myself_

Every time Tristan's dreams of being with Rory seemed to be possible, Tristan would remember Dean. He remembered the night of the dance, how even Dean knew how he felt. That night he'd stood there ignoring his date and staring at the girl who turned him down. She was in the arms of that small town boy who worked in the local market. They were the quintessential small town couple and Tristan couldn't deny it made him sick. He only wished Dean knew exactly what he had…the most amazing girl in the world. Tristan remembered the lie he told Dean, "_I just don't like your girlfriend, that's all."_ He thought he'd been pretty convincing, but Dean didn't buy it. _It wasn't completely a lie_, Tristan thought, _I don't like her – I think I love her_. If only there was a way to get Dean out of the picture, everything could be perfect.

_I know how your lips taste and feel though_

_I've never kissed them for real_

_So I find myself drifting away_

_To my secret place_

Tristan felt himself fall back to sleep and once again he had Rory in his arms. He looked into her crystal blue eyes and brought her face up to his own. Gently he'd kiss her lips hoping that she'd return his kiss. When she did there would be fireworks behind them; everything was completely magical. Tristan would then kiss Rory again; a little more passionately this time…he gently licked her lips asking for entry which she'd grant. She tasted better than he'd ever have imagined. His dreams could not have felt more real if he woke up to find Rory in his bed right next to him. There was a whole different world in his head, a place where everything was perfect. Dean didn't exist; Rory was completely there for him to have. Then of course there was Tristan not acting like a five year old whenever she came near him. If he'd compose himself then maybe there'd be a way for them to be together.

_Now I lay me down to sleep_

_I pray the lord, you're in my dreams_

_But you're committed to someone else_

_In my mind_

_I have you all to myself_

Every night it was the same pattern for Tristan, just dreaming about Rory. Every night that was until the night of Madeline's party. Heartbreak didn't exist anymore; Summer was a figment of the past. That night Tristan was lying in bed wide awake with a smile he couldn't deny. He'd kissed the girl of his dreams and she tasted even better than he'd imagined. If only she didn't cry.

A year later Tristan was once again staring at the ceiling, but this time it was a different ceiling. It was the one in his military school room thinking about the week before. He had the chance to kiss her again, but blew it to be an idiot. Tristan regretted everything with Duncan and Bowman only because they lost him the girl of his dreams. He could call her…but she wouldn't want to talk to him. Tristan realized that his own lack of maturity lost him the most important person in his life.

**AN:** I know it was pure fluff, but I just wanted to try something with this song.


End file.
